Cambio de Roles
by Stylinsons
Summary: "Todos sabían muy bien que Hiroomi Nase tenía un pervertido siscom por su pequeña hermanita Mitsuki Nase" [Siscom: Complejo de Hermana] HiroAki.


**N/T: Un cortito One Shot de HiroAki.**

**Perdón por si hay errores, no me dio tiempo de revisar, y perdón... por esto c:**

* * *

Akihito sabía que era normal, pero… hay algo que rebalsa de línea de normal a lo "pervertido", y Hiroomi Nase siempre rebalsaba esa línea cuando se trataba de su adorable hermanita Mitsuki Nase.

Era su hermano, ¡Por el amor de Dios!

‒Aléjate pervertido ‒solo eso decía la otra Nase, pero… ¡¿Era suficiente?! Eso definitivamente no era suficiente, parecía como si ese cariño exagerado ya era algo común para la mente de la hermana.

Akihito no podía decir nada al respecto, porque aunque dijera, Hiroomi iba a lanzar un comentario como "tú eres el obsesionado de las chicas con gafas" y Akihito tenía que aceptar que en ese aspecto lo hacía un pervertido de primera. Entonces solo callaba y establecía alguna conversación inofensiva con Kuriyama-san, pero ella a veces terminaba con un "que desagradable" y la conversación se iba a la mierda, literalmente.

Entonces vio algo que no pensó que iba a ver, ni siquiera en sus más locas pesadillas.

‒¡Hiroomi-senpai! ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

La verdad que Hiroomi no logró su objetivo, aunque solo logró enojar un poco a Mirai Kuriyama.

Akihito no sabía que decir, aquel pervertido estaba a punto de besar ‒en los labios‒ a su pequeña hermanita menor, el intento falló cuando Mitsuki colocó un Bonsái de Mirai en los labios del chico, eso había hecho alarmar a la chica de gafas, pero… ¿nadie se alarmó por lo que estaba por hacer el chico? Es decir, ¡estaba a punto de besar a su hermanita! Y esta no se alarmó ni nada por el estilo.

Kuriyama-san le quitó el bonsái a Mitsuki y lo colocó con el resto de los bonsáis que, aparentemente, coleccionaba.

Luego de quince minutos después, Akihito notó que el Nase mayor estaba por besar, otra vez, a su hermanita.

En ese momento pensó en variadas maneras de detenerlo; gritar como niña, empujarlo, llamar a Mitsuki, gritar como niña, quitarle su bufanda, hacerle cosquillas… ¿gritar como niña?

Y aunque lo tuviera que pensar una y tres veces sintió una mano en cada brazo, empujándolo hacia adelante. Pensó que era Kuriyama, pero luego miró para su costado derecho para ver a la chica, ocultando su rostro gracias a las ramas de uno de esos pequeños arbolitos. Esas manos no podían ser de Hiroomi, porque estaba ocupado tratando de besar a su hermanita, entonces…

Pero antes de pensarlo, con brusquedad, sintió una de aquellas dos manos sobre su cabeza, empujándolo para adelante, y luego, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

¿Este era el momento para gritar como niña?

Bueno, aunque lo hiciera, no podía. ¡Mitsuki Nase la pagaría luego de esto! Ahora lo metió en la escena más gay que tuvo en su vida, y pensar que una de las escenas más gay era cuando Hiroomi colocaba sus manos en su cintura, pero esto... superó cualquier expectativa.

¡Todavía el chico ni siquiera se alejaba! ¿Tan pervertido era?

Y aunque quisiera alejarse, de cualquier modo tenía la mano de Mitsuki, empujando hacia adelante, y el otro no tenía intenciones de alejarse. Mirai, en vez de ayudarlo, parecía que estaba tweeteando la situación… ¡¿tweeteando?!

Luego del minuto más eterno en la vida de Akihito Kanbara, el beso se había roto. Mitsuki soltó su cabeza y suspiro sobre la nuca del rubio, este se dio la vuelta para regañar a la chica, que a su parecer, no mostró ninguna mescla de emoción, solo, aprovechó la situación.

Sus regaños y gritos fueron callados con las manos de alguien sobre su cintura. Ese pervertido también la iba a pagar. Y aunque Hiroomi se acostumbraba a solo colocar sus manos en la cintura del chico, los dedos del chico acariciaban la cintura de Akihito de una forma… ¿cariñosa? ¡No! ¡No podía! Es decir… ¡No!

‒¿No estás un poquito enojado porque en vez de besar a tu dulce hermanita me besaste a mí? ‒el rubio parecía que le iba a salir el demonio de adentro. Hiroomi bajó aún más sus manos.

‒Nah, eso ya no importa… de todos modos, me gusta como besas Akkey, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido~ ‒le susurró en el oído el chico de la bufanda, y el nombrado "Akkey" se lo tomó como una invitación al mismísimo infierno.

Las dos mujeres no parecían alteradas ante el asunto.

‒Ku-Kuriyama-san, di algo… ¡Por favor! ‒rogó el rubio, que al parecer, ya tenía al amoroso Hiroomi sobre él, y lo peor de todo es que no lo iba a dejar ir.

‒Se-Senpai… ‒susurró la pequeña chica de las gafas. Akihito en ese momento tenía signos de esperanzas‒ ¡Deja que Hiroomi-senpai te bese de nuevo, por favor! ¡Esto es genial! No tengo alguna razón, pero… ¡Ver hombres besándose es emocionante!

Las esperanzas de Akihito Kanbara se desvanecieron como estrella fugaz, y Hiroomi Nase parecía muy satisfecho en cumplirle los deseos a Mirai Kuriyama.

En realidad, cambiar de roles con Mitsuki era desagradable, y en ese momento, Akihito podía decir con orgullo, que perdió su fé en la humanidad.

**¡Fin! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**


End file.
